


Lascivious Limericks [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bawdy, Limericks, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Lascivious Limericks' by HYPERFocused:Collection of bawdy limericks written in part for the December taking meme on DW/LJ. Only the first section, Lexmericks has been posted before.Recorded for the 'Out Of The Auditary 2019' fest in March 2019





	Lascivious Limericks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lascivious Limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753351) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



**Length:** 3min:04sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (2.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h362dy37idxffsx/%5BSV_SGA_SPN_MCU_WC%5D+Lascivious+Limericks.mp3) or [audiobook (2.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1do4e9i3htbsiiu/%5BSV_SGA_SPN_MCU_WC%5D+Lascivious+Limericks.m4b)


End file.
